lovely in dark
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: un manto negro cubre el corazon que hay dentro, ¿quien podria saberlo?  NekozawaXOC
1. first meeting

Mi primer fic del ouran, y como personaje principal no podia ser nada mas y nada menos que mi hermoso angel oscuro, Nekozawa y un OC que pronto conoceran.

la verdad es que odio tanto que en el anime solo aparesca solo en un par de capítulos y estar siempre viendo los mismos episodios para poder verlo... traumada!v ya se pero tambien se lo dedico a mi amiga que gracias a ella vi el ouran unas 4 veces.

* * *

**_First meeting._**

La nueva escuela te parece ostentosamente absurda y todos tienen expresiones de feos perros mimados y adornados. Has escuchado rumores sobre el tercer salón de música y piensas en ir a visitarlo, después de todo no tienes nada más interesante que hacer. Abres la puerta, pétalos de rosa salen volando y se escucha un ¡BIENVENIDA!

Frente a ti se acomodan un montón de chicos con buena apariencia que se te quedan viendo pasmados.

-¿A caso todos en esta escuela piensan igual?- te quejas mientras observas el lugar.

El último chico en la fila que usa lentes y sostiene una libreta negra la cierra y se te acerca.

-Bienvenida al club de host, señorita Moon Deep-

-uhm… este Kyouya, ella…- escuchas a uno de los demás tratando de interrumpirlos.

-Club de host?- preguntas esperando que alguien te responda, pero por qué lo harían? Eres como un bicho raro entre todos esos mimados y sonrientes alumnos – Kyouya Otori, cierto?

-Así es, adivinaste.

-AAHH!- el resto de los chicos ponen caras de espanto cosa que te hace soltar una risita.

-No he adivinado, solo investigo un tanto a las personas antes de entrar a una nueva escuela… igual que tú por lo que veo- contestas aun sonriendo.

-Investigar?- cuestiona un tipo con cara de príncipe de Disney – y pensé que Kyouya era el único que hacia eso…

-Tu no crees que…-Sea otra admiradora de Kyouya?- se complementan los gemelos que habían tratado de interrumpir.

-Gemelos…Hitachi, Hikaru y Kaoru.

-Kaoru-Hikaru- hacen correción.

-Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai y…- vas nombrando uno por uno según como habías oído a todos los demás describirlos.

-Si? – pregunta el sujeto con rostro simple y sencillamente hermoso.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

_Película mental de Tamaki._

_Está en un lago viendo su reflejo y este desparece; ve su reflejo en un espejo y el espejo se rompe; un borrador gigante lo desaparece; simplemente se vuelve cenizas y se esparce con el viento._

-Esta bien, creo que me quedaré un rato, me acompañas Kyouya?

-Lo siento, pero ahora debo atender otros asuntos- … - pero puedes hacerte compañía de cualquiera de los demás…

Todos los demás desaparecen por alguna extraña razón en cuanto Kyouya menciona esa posibilidad. Por la puerta entra otro chico corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Lo siento, Kyouya, me quede dormido en la última clase y al parecer a los gemelos se les hizo gracioso dejarme abandonado sin despertarme… uh? Quien es…?

-Ahh! Haruhi! Perfecto!

Finalmente parece que tendrás que acompañarte del tal Haruhi quien ciertamente tampoco te simpatiza mucho, pero logras acoplarte un poco mas.

-Umm, me agrada tu uniforme.

-¿Qué? En serio?

-Si, es mas original que el del resto de las chicas, sobresale mucho.

Sonríes por cortesía.

-Gracias, siempre pensé innecesario un color _dulce_ para lucir bien.

-Mmm, me recordaste a un amigo…- se escucha un grito proveniente del chico apuesto - ¿Y ahora que?

Este se encontraba recargado con las manos en el suelo y gritando, sin mencionar que todos, absolutamente TODOS se le quedan viendo, tu acompañante se ve en la necesidad de levantarse para ir a ver que pasa.

-Tamaki-senpai, y ahora que tienes?

-Es, es ese maldito muñeco de nuevo, lo he vuelto a pisar ¡una maldición caerá sobre todos nosotros!

Las demás chicas se ponen a gritar igual que el causante de todo aquello y el tercer salón de música se vuelve un completo desastre.

-Tamaki-senpai, eso no existe…- Haruhi trata de controlar aquel chico miedoso, pero un silencio absoluto le quitan las palabras de la boca.

La puerta por la que habías entrado se trastorna y retuerce sobre su figura original para crear una puerta estilo gótico oscura, un chico con una capa negra encima se asoma y te produce cierta curiosidad.

-Uhh!- chilla Tamaki algo cobarde – Nekozawa… um, esto, yo no…-

Ambos se quedan petrificados el uno frente al otro y las personas a su alrededor producen la misma sensación de gelides horrorizada y pasas de estar en un club de host a estar en una sala con figuras de cera inmóviles. El causante de todo aquello había sido Tamaki, no? Entonces vas a dar un vistazo a lo que tenia entre las manos.

-Un títere?- observas sorprendida, el misterioso chico apareció cuando Tamaki piso a su títere?

Le quitas el muñeco con apariencia de gato, le sacudes el polvo y caminas hacia _Nekozawa_, sientes como las figuras vuelven a cobrar vida mientras observan tu andar sin decir nada y esperan el momento en el que el chico con capa se abalance hacia ti para gritar por sus vidas, porque no seria por la tuya por la que se preocuparían. Sin embargo este último aun no reacciona en lo mas mínimo y se halla como una estatua de piedra.

-Aquí tienes…- tratas de estirar su brazo para entregarle el muñeco, este reacciona, baja la cabeza y lo toma. Trata de dar media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que lo haga alzas el manto negro que cubre su rostro… sonries como cualquier chica estúpida y enamorada lo haría si hubiese encontrado a su media naranja – Nekozawa..

* * *

Extraño? Si se trata de Nekozawa... SII! v pero es tan adorable... ya veran a que me refiero en el siguiente cap.

Por favor dejen _reviews_ o me vere en la necesidad de maldecirlos con mi propio belzenef!


	2. la mision de los host

_**¡Un fuerte aplauso a mi inspiracion que ha decidido quedaerse conmigo otro rato mas y poderles traer esta historia!**_

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los tipos del Ouran me pertenecen (si nekozawa fuera mio v *imaginando a mente abierta*) la chica medio gotica Luna o Moon Deep si es un personaje salido de mi loca mente._

* * *

_**La misión de los host/ el hechizo de Beelzenef.**_

-Nekozawa…- dices apenas audible para ti y para él.

-Umehito Nekozawa- contesta dándote un beso en la mano con la que le entregaste su títere –Beelzenef también te agradece – _Beelzenef_ también te da un beso y hasta imaginas que el muñeco se ruboriza.

El chico da media vuelta y desaparece por donde había venido.

A tus espaldas sientes el resto de las miradas observándote y decides voltear para enfrentarlas. La primera con la que te encuentras es con la de Tamaki que muestra apenas pupilas, la segunda es de Haruhi aun lado de Tamaki pero se encuentra mas tranquilo. De repente sientes que una mano te toma y descubres que a Tamaki se la ha pasado el susto y vuelve su papel de "adorado por todas".

-Bella princesa, has alejado a ese vampiro oscuro que asechaba nuestra casa, como podemos agradecerte?- te dice en su tono mas suave y dulce.

"_Que tal soltándome"_

-Ya sé, todos nosotros te haremos nuestra invitada especial el día de hoy!- grita contento.

Absolutamente todos, incluyéndote y al resto del club se quedan sorprendidos por la respuesta de Tamaki.

-Umm, de hecho…- titubeas en contestar – que tal si lo dejamos en que ustedes me deben una?- sonríes tranquila.

-Bella princesa, no solo valiente por alejarlo a él, también humilde, pero como quieras, hemos de aceptar tus solicitudes futuras- dice con soberbia.

Las demás chicas gritan de emoción y entre todas escuchas cosas como:

¡Que afortunada, no sabe lo que se ha ganado!

¡Dios sabe que tanto podría pedir!

¡Apuesto ha que pedirá una cita prohibida!

"_Esto es el colmo"_- piensas y tratas de estirarte un poco para alcanzar el oído de Tamaki.

-Uhm?... si, ya veo, no te preocupes- contesta ante tu petición – Hikaru, Kaoru- llama a los gemelos.

-Si señor- se presentan estos tal cual centinelas.

-Lleven a la señorita Luna a dar un recorrido especial por la escuela-

"_Un qué? Eso no fue lo que le pedí."_

-Si señor- contestan los gemelos quien te toman por ambos brazos y te sacan de la sala de inmediato.

_**Normal PO´VS.**_

-Muy bien- dice Tamaki algo indiferente – el club de host está cerrado por el día de hoy.

Las chicas no lo toman nada bien y comienzan a criticar a la ausente, pero por alguna extraña razón a Tamaki todo aquello no le cae bien y espera a algunas cuantas en la puerta.

-Señoritas, la belleza, si bien suele ser útil, de nada sirve sin valores y criticar y acusar a una persona a sus espaldas no es correcto, me temo que he de pedirles que no se acerquen al club de host hasta que puedan disculparse con la señorita Luna, gracias.

Haruhi parece sorprendida por la reacción de Tamaki y se pregunta si alguna vez él haría lo mismo por ella, pero, ante sus dudas recuerda una vez en la que hizo lo mismo al defenderla frente una envidiosa y sus nervios se tranquilizan.

-Puedo saber que te ha pedido, Tamaki- pregunta Kyouya quien había estado escuchando todo el alboroto que los demás causaban.

_Haruhi´s__interruption__._

-No se supone que tenías cosas que hacer?-

-Mm, no me ha pedido gran cosa en especial, pero he querido ayudarla…-

-Será otro de los planes de Tamaki-Senpai – pregunta Honey.

-No lo digas…- Interrumpe Haruhi.

-Lo dirá- responde Mori-senpai desde atrás de la escena.

-¡Tenemos una misión!- grita Tamaki emocionado.

-Lo dijo- termina Kyouya.

-Pronto, necesitamos ir con los gemelos, y que venga todo el club!-

"_Parece que subestime a esa chica, apenas lleva un día y ya se ha conseguido a Tamaki."_- piensa Kyouya fríamente.

* * *

En algún lugar de los jardines del Instituto Ouran.

-Y tú que piensas Kaoru?- pregunta uno de los gemelos al que sugieres es Hikaru, aunque no logras reconocerlos bien.

-No lo sé Hikaru, nuestro señor no nos dio instrucciones especiales de que hacer con ella.

-Ja, entonces podríamos comérnosla- contesta el otro a modo burlón y acercando su rostro al tuyo.

-Eso no suena tan mal- le sigue el juego el otro, ambos te observan con miradas sátiras y burlescas, pero te limitas a cerrar los ojos.

_**Normal PO´VS.**_

A los gemelos no les hizo mucha gracia que ella los ignorara. Ambos se detienen y con ellos a su "prisionera". A lo que ella responde con fuertes forcejeos y gritos.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!- grita desesperada por huir - ¡Suéltenme!- grita una vez mas y una lágrima rueda por su rostro haciendo que se le corra el maquillaje de los ojos y sin más se tira al suelo con las manos sostenidas por ambos gemelos.

-A, lo sentimos, solo estábamos jugando- se agacha Kaoru y le ofrece un pañuelo a la desconsolada – No pretendíamos hacerte nada.

Ella se limpia el maquillaje corrido y deja el pañuelo manchado de negro, al mismo tiempo deja de llorar y se levanta con una sonrisita en el rostro.

-Lo sé, solo era un poco de algo conocido como teatro- dice sin ningún problema a excepción de los ojos medio ennegrecidos aun por el maquillaje – Y ustedes tienen algo parecido? Algo como el teatro?-

Kaoru se levanta sonriente al ver que han sido engañados por una dama y le lanza una mirada a su hermano al escuchar la pregunta de la actriz. Hikaru asiente y se incorpora a un lado de su par.

-¡Es hora de jugar a adivina quién es Hikaru-kun!- exclaman alegres – Las reglas son sencillas – dice uno – solo tienes que adivinar cuál de nosotros es Hikaru… - Y quien es Kaoru- termina el otro – muy bien, ¡JUGUEMOS!-

-A, entonces tengo que adivinar, que lastima, así siempre tendré dudas y nunca sabré a cual de los dos agradecer por el pañuelo-

-A! ese es mío, no te preocupes, puedes quedártelo- responde uno de los dos, aun sin poderlos distinguir.

-Bien, entonces gracias… supongo que algún día podre llamarte por tu nombre, por cierto, su juego, tiene límite de tiempo?-

"_Aaa, olvide eso"_- piensa Kaoru en su error.

* * *

-Bien, y exactamente, a donde los mandaste?- pregunta Kyouya harto de buscar a los gemelos.

-Aaa- se queda Tamaki pensando.

-No me digas que solo los mandaste por ahí- cuestiona molesta Haruhi.

-Creo que el señor Tamaki ha olvidado algo importante- canta Honey montado en la espalda de Mori-senpai.

-Podrías llamarlos a su móvil- sugiere Haruhi también cansada de buscarlos.

-Con la recepción de la escuela sería más sencillo llamar a Saturno y que alguien te contestara- responde Kyouya – y a todo esto, por qué tanta prisa por encontrarlos y no me digas que quieres tener a esa chica cerca para que te proteja de la maldición de Umehito-

-Kyouya, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que esa maldición existe…- dice fríamente - ¡Y que dejes de bromear con eso todo el tiempo!- grita exagerando.

* * *

_-Corre, grita, escóndete, huye de tu más profunda pesadilla y duerme tranquilo para que al despertar sepas que es real… Tamaki Suou, la pesadilla sobre ti recaerá, te condeno a sufrir la maldición de la rosa de los vientos… Moon Deep, has abierto una puerta, de ti depende el mantenerla abierta o cerrarla definitivamente…- _canturreaba Umehito junto con Beelzenef a la luz de una vela y quemando algunos pétalos de rosas, al terminar se sentó en una silla agotado por hacer sus ritos y levanta el velo negro que cubre su rostro – _Moon Deep, dama de las magias mas oscuras y secretas, ¿Qué hechizo has creado para que me tengas ansioso por estar ante tu presencia?_

Una puerta se abre dejando entrar la luz y ambos deben cubrirse los ojos de nuevo.

-Oniichima? Podemos ir al parque?- le pregunta su hermanita ansiosa.

-Por supuesto Kirimi- y se olvida de sus oscuros pensamientos, pues Kirimi siempre los aleja.

* * *

-Lo ven, ahí están, les dije que los encontraríamos- gritó Tamaki emocionado al encontrarse con sus gemelos y la chica vestida de negro y morado.

-Uhmm…- se quedan los tres con cara de "si claro, no hay problema".

-Aaa!- grita Haruhi sumamente cansada mientras cae al piso.

-Honey no saber que existir nivel mas cansado que cansado a morir, pero creo que esta a punto de averiguarlo…- se va cayendo mientras trata de seguir en pie, Mori-senpai lo sostiene y lo carga de nuevo.

-Demasiado cansado- dice Mori-senpai y se sienta de inmediato con Honey en brazos.

-Ciertamente, eres un terrible guía- le reprocha Kyouya tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Idiota- dice por último Haruhi y se echa sobre el piso.

-Noo! Es la maldición! Deberé ver a todos mis compañeros desfallecer!- grita dramáticamente.

-Él siempre es así?- pregunta Moon a uno de los gemelos.

-Usualmente- contesta el otro.

-No, Haruhi! Mi Haruhi no! Llévame a mí, pero a ella no!-

-A, señor- interrumpe Hikaru.

-Ella?- pregunta sorprendida Luna.

-Bien hecho Tamaki, un año sin ningún inconveniente y lo arruinas todo en unos segundos.

-Idiota- repite Haruhi quien solo se hallaba tomando un respiro por la cansada que su señor le había causado.

-He-he creo que habrá mucho que explicar, no Luna.

-Haruhi Fujioka, faltante de una madre y estudiante especializada con beca… último dato, gusta de vestirse como un chico.

-Correcto- responde la aludida – no lo dirás?

-No.

-Perfecto, ahora puedo dormir.

_Pregunta mental de todos los chicos:_

_¿¡SOLO HABÍA QUE HACER ESO!_

_

* * *

_

ha quedado un tanto incompleto pues se supone que cuando lo escribí deberia de haber estado dormida. -.- os agradesco todas sus lecturas! y tambien si dejan review! esas cosas son para mi como manzanas para Ryuk o pasteles para L! asi que no me dejen morir de hambre!


	3. haciendo nuevos amigos

He aqui el tercer _chapter_ de mi historia sobre una tipa y Nekozawa :9 No ya enserio quedaré traumada escribiendo estos fics... (larga historia que si hubiera un anime o una serie parecida a esto probablemente escribiria un fic larguisimo)

**disclaimer:** lo siento, pero aun no encuentro la forma de apoderarme de este anime ni de cualquier otro que me guste. TT^TT

_¡Disfrutenlo! yy.._

_¡Bienvenida!_

* * *

…

-De acuerdo, no pensé que sería tan sencillo- comentó Kyouya acomodándose los lentes.

-Es porque hablas con una chica sencilla- respondió Luna en su defensa.

Tamaki volteó curioso hacia la extraña chica, el cabello negro le tapaba la mitad de la cara y se extendía a través de sus hombros descubiertos; un ligero vestido negro con algunos encajes morados la envolvían dándole la apariencia de una rosa negra, mientras que un collar con dicha flor correspondía a su apariencia.

-Luna- la llamó tranquilo – me has pedido que te ayude, no es así?

-M-si, algo así…- el resto de los chicos comenzaron a acercarse conforme Luna y Tamaki hablaban.

-Entonces haremos un trato, el club de host y yo te ayudaremos tanto como sea necesario, si mantienes dos simples promesas. Dentro del Instituto Ouran Haruhi Fujioka es un chico y no sería mucha molestia pedirte alejar a Umehito del club por un rato, cierto?

-Le tienes miedo?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-No exactamente (_mentira_) solo te pedido que no dejes que se acerque al resto de las chicas _gritonas_ mientras que están en el club.

-Ya veo ¿cumplirás tu promesa?

-Si, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Luna bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-La mayoría de los chicos o bien simplemente me ignoran o juegan conmigo… - dejó de hablar puesto que Tamaki le había levantado el rostro y la miraba fijamente… eso duró unos treinta segundos y el silencio fue notable- Si tratas de hacer eso olvídalo, tampoco me estoy muriendo porque un chico trate de seducirme- contestó fría ante el intento fallido de Tamaki.

El chico solo sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con una pala y bajo la cabeza.

-Esta bien- se aleja enojado porque aquella chica tampoco ha caído tras sus encantos, era la segunda en menos de un año que simplemente no lo veía como un galán de telenovela – bien, sobre tu petición ¿vas en tercer año verdad?- Luna asintió- entonces estarás con Honey y Mori-senpai, pero igual puedes acercarte a cualquiera de nosotros y…-

-Moonei! Moonei-chan! Moonei-chan, Mori-kun y Honey serán grandes amigos!- gritó Honey echándose a los brazos Luna- ¡si, y haremos fiestas de te con miles y miles de deliciosos pastelillos!

-Si, y no importa el disfraz y la mi extraña compañía (_Tamaki_) si necesitas a una amiga aquí estoy- le ofreció Haruhi quien despertaba de su descanso.

-Tu aun nos debes una respuesta a nuestro juego…-Y no te dejaremos hasta que hayas contestado- mencionaron los gemelos entrelazándola por ambos brazos.

_**Lunas PO´VS.**_

-Bienvenida!-Bienvenida-Bienvenida- escuchas otras tres voces creándote mariposas en el estómago y haciendo que la ostentosa y bien pagada escuela de personas mimadas sea mas tranquila y agradable.

**

* * *

**

**2**

Las semanas ya pasaron y los días se fueron volando, hacia casi un mes desde que lo habías visto, cosa que por alguna extraña razón te frustraba y no te dejaba tranquila, aunque así mismo te aligeraba un poco el trabajo preocupándote solo por ti y el curioso secreto de esa chica. Mientras recorres los pasillos con grandes ventanales recuerdas vagamente la historia de todo aquello, no obstante no encuentras mucho sentido al porque continuaba en como host si su deuda había sido pagada… pero bueno, aquello no es tu asunto y deberías de dejar a los ríos seguir su cause.

Sales a la rojiza luz tardía a uno de los jardines también envueltos en colores cálidos mientras la briza que acaricia tu piel dice otra cosa sobre la temperatura y los perfumes que traen consigo deleitan tu nariz y te abre el apetito para ir a almorzar algo. Las hojas caídas crean la mas hermosa y natural sinfonía al ser arrastradas por el viento y un dulce impulso te hace danzar con ellas durante unos segundos… sonríe, nadie te verá y alégrate por que el otoño acaba de comenzar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Normal PO´VS.**_

Inútilmente recargaba su rostro en el cristal observando y deseando que hubiera un hechizo para tele transportarse y ponerse a girar junto con ella.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Acaso sería capaz de salir a la luz solo por una chica? Eso sería…- calló sus palabras sin completar la frase pues Kirimi aun trataba de conciliar el sueño y permanecía lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo aferrada a su oscura capa con una mano y con la otra abrazada a su _Mel-meow_ que era como había nombrado al gato de peluche que su onichiima le había regalado.

Continuó observándola a través del cristal de la ventana entre abierta y adivinó su trayectoria. Dejó a la pequeña rubia descansar tranquila y la despidió con un beso en la frente y otro por parte de Beelzenef bajando al primer piso.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lunas PO´VS.**_

De nuevo en los pasillos que lucen cada vez más sombríos por el ocultarse del sol diriges tu camino hacia el tercer salón de música, esta vez perfectamente consciente de lo que ahí te espera. Pero algo detiene tu andar, has visto una sombra recorriendo las paredes… pero, vamos estas a tres días de Halloween y no te sorprendería que alguien tratase de asustar a la dama de la noche, aun así tus instintos te obligan a mantenerte despierta para no reaccionar excéntrica cuando algo suceda. Disminuyes el paso tratando de descubrir a tu perseguidor pero este se detiene justo a tiempo ocultándose en las sombras cada vez más crecientes. No es temor meramente infundado, solo son sospechas, algo así como nervios porque sabes de la otra única persona en la escuela que disfruta de la compañía de las siempre cambiantes y enigmáticas sombras, que te ha tenido tan inquietada las últimas semanas y no quieres encontrártelo porque entonces no serás más Moon Deep y entonces solo serás otra estúpida y enamorada chica como esas que se arrodillan ante los pies de Tamaki y de quien tantas veces te burlaste. El amor te vuelve vulnerable y temerosa, de ahí que no disfrutes tanto la fiesta de manchas cambiantes y quieras gritar de desesperación.

Un maullido te detiene en seco y la parada hace a tus collares tintinear. Revisas lo que ha quedado bajo tu pie y observas a Beelzenef tirado y algo arrugado, te da por tomarlo, lo limpias y observas con curiosidad sonriéndole.

-Eres una cosa muy traviesa, a puesto a que le has de traer ciertos problemas a tu amo constantemente.

-Ciertamente…- observas como el cálido brillo de una vela se va acercando a ti – suele causarle muchos problemas a aquellos que lo pisan, pero creo que haría una excepción contigo, no es así Beelzenef?- habla el chico cubierto con una capa negra al muñeco.

-Ne-Nekozawa!- dices sin poder evitar sonar sorprendida y tu piel adquiere un tono cercano al de la ardiente vela.

-Parece que he logrado asustarte- canturrea dando vueltas alrededor de ti y tocando a Beelzenef de vez en cuando- no creí lograr asustar a la señorita oscuridad con tanta facilidad- si es posible tu rostro enrojece mas y una fuerza interna orgullosamente propia te pone molesta contigo misma por dejarlo sorprenderte.

-Calla!- gritas enojada contigo mas no con él, pero es él quien siente tu grito y obedece- No me he asustado, es solo que no… quien querría tenerte cerca!- desalojas las palabras y enseguida te arrepientes por eso.

Umehito no es psíquico para leerte la mente y descubrir el porque de tu enojo, así que se limita a detenerse y a bajar la cabeza.

-Cú, dis… lo siento… debí saberlo, he-he, mejor me voy quédatelo…

-Nekozawa, espera!- demasiado tarde para que logre escucharte – umm, lo arruiné- te contestas mientras finges que Beelzenef te entiende y se agacha ante tu error.

* * *

Esta vez el corto pedazo que queda por recorrer hacia el salón es tedioso y vacío, antes de entrar te aseguras de guardar bien a Beelzenef en tu bolso, lo último que quieres es que las chicas en el club de host se pongan a gritar… no de hecho ansias verlas gritando… umm, lastima, si tan solo existiera una forma de verlas gritando aterrorizadas sin quedarse sorda.

Al entrar hay velas por doquier acomodadas, mas como para una cita romántica que para un escenario de sustos, hay muchas chicas disfrazadas de vampiresas, al parecer en los próximos días no te sentirás observada por todo el mundo.

-¿Y los chicos?- te preguntas mientras un par de gritos la contestan.

-Haa! Te tengo Moonie-chan!- grita Honey agarrándose a tu pierna y mordiéndola como si fuera un bastón de caramelo, al parecer optó por ser un hombre lobo.

-Bu- dice Mori tratando de asustarte detrás de Honey. -.- una momia?

-Aaa, Mori-senpai podrías quitarme a Honey?

La momia piensa tu petición y voltea a ver al lobezno: -Es un hombre lobo-contesta.

-Gracias, yo misma lo haré- Mori-senpai se rie cuando tratas de quitarte al lobo de encima.

-Vamos, casi es Halloween, eso y debería agradarte- dice recibiendo al chico en brazos.

-Si, pero eso no significa que me ponga a roer la pierna de…-

Una manta negra de envuelve y te da un ligero giro apartándote unos dos metros de los chicos a un lugar oscuro donde no hay velas.

-Yo te tengo a ti- dice tranquilo uno de los gemelos mientras enciende la luz y te das cuenta que está realmente cerca- miau, que linda.

-Ha-ha ¿Qué haces Kaoru sin Hikaru?- ries medio nerviosa esperando adivinar.

Kaoru sonríe tranquilamente.

-Aun trata de conseguir un disfraz-

-Lastima, si no llega a tiempo se perderá de todo esto- dices saliendo de la habitación hacia la pista principal, ahí también están ya el resto incluido Kaoru vestido de diablo.

Pero algo mas llama tu atención al fondo, descubres que no solo hay chicas entre los invitados. Por lo menos otros tres chicos no hosts y uno sin compañía.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntas curiosa a Tamaki pero es Kyouya quien contesta.

-Ellos dos son la primera pareja que nuestro club logró unir, los otros dos son Renge-chan y un chico con quien pretende salir para darme celos, y bueno, el último es un conejillo de indias para una nueva técnica.

-Ah? A que te refieres?

-Veras, a Kyouya se le ocurrió que habiendo chicas por aquí todo el tiempo habría mas de algún chico que querría entrar a dar un vistazo.

-¿Qué no para eso necesitan a una chica que lo atienda?

**Silencio total.**

-Ya vas entendiendo.

-¿Qué? No.

-Nos harías un gran favor- comentaron los gemelos.

-Si claro, están locos si creen que…

-Por favor, Moonie –chan!- comienza Tamaki a poner cara de suplica- prometiste que si te ayudábamos mantendrías el secreto de Haruhi! Por tanto ella no puede ir ahí y a la cabeza hueca de Renge-chan se le a ocurrido ponerse así hoy! Por favor!

-Sabes, algún día también me haré inmune a esas suplicas, y no tenias porque decirle cabeza hueca a Renge, ella solo está algo insegura por Kyouya, en todo caso es su culpa no de ella.

-Mis disculpas a Renge y ponte a trabajar- dijo empujándote a tu cliente.

_**Normal PO´VS**_

-Sabes que pude haberme quitado el uniforme de chico y disfrazarme de cualquier tipo de chica verdad?- preguntó Haruhi molesta porque últimamente su señor no le prestaba demasiada atención a su parte femenina.

-Mi pequeña Haruhi, si exactamente eso, pequeña deja que tu hermana mayor haga su trabajo, confía en mi, papá sabe lo que hace.

_Haruhis interruption._

-Ah, ahora tengo una hermana mayor…-

_**Lunas PO´VS.**_

Es rubio, ojos azules y va vestido como un conde Drácula sexy, pero… son los ojos perfectamente cristalinos lo curioso, los has visto en otra parte, pero ni idea de donde.

-Moon Deep- dice extendiendo una mano – la señorita oscuridad (1° error)

-_sabe mi nombre? Una tercera persona que investiga a las demás en la escuela… olvide investigar a este tipo?_- buenas noches, un placer…-

-Ha-ha, solo dime Dren, soy nuevo.

-Dren, ¿por casualidad tienes un hermano o algo así?

-Aquí, no aunque tengo una hermanita en otro colegio (2° error)

-Mmm, me pareció confundirte con alguien mas, lo siento.

-Disculpame a mi por… eso (3°error)

* * *

Quiero aclarar algunas dudas:

1° No, no tengo idea si asi se llama el peluche que carga Kirimi consigo.

2° Por si alguien no sabe pararse al seco es detenerse al instante.

3° ya se, unas partes con Nekozawa son un tanto (quiza bastante -.-) cursis para él.

4° Y por si lo notaron: que aquí tambien puse numeros como en lo de los errores, pues no no tiene nada que ver.

Esso es todo me despido por hoy! No olviden dejar un review sin importarme si es critica, sugerencia o aplauso.


	4. ¿Dulce o truco?

ok por si les gusta o no aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia _lovely in dark_ y he aqui unas cuantas notas antes de empezar:

1° si estas en contra del griticidio multiple por favor no leas esto. _(griticidio: cap. donde hago ggritar a muchos de los personajes secundarios _:p_)_

2° si hasta ahora no te gusta la forma en como se va tornando la historia y piensa "dios esta chica debe estar loca" ¬¬... bueno les aconsejo que la lean para ver que tan loca estoy ^^!

3° trate de hacer algo un tanto diferente aqui y sinceramente creo que llevo algo de la misma _Luna_ porque me extendí demasiado en las partes donde las demas sufrían. jeje sorry si exageré.

Y finalmente dejo de interrumpir para traerles el fic!

* * *

**¿Dulce o truco?**

**1**

-A, si claro- las ideas se revuelven y para ser sincera contigo misma admites que no tienes idea de que se suponía que debías hacer, el observar a los chicos _trabajar_ mientras tomabas el té en una de las mesas no te había preparado para eso – _maldito Tamaki, cuando salga de esta me las pagarás_- piensas molesta con el chico por haberte _obligado_ a trabajar.

-Te noto algo distante- reprochó mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de tus hombros - ¿te encuentras bien?

-_Fastidioso, arrogante…_- tratas de ignorarlo – perfectamente- le sonríes con cariño falso.

Mientras tanto los chicos parecían acomodar algo en la pista principal que parecía ser una tómbola, para entonces aquello no te sorprende y de hecho apuestas a que así es… seguramente rifando algo como un viaje con el club o, más acorde a la fecha quizá un…

-Es tiempo de rifar a la afortunada ganadora del concurso ¡ME ENAMORE DE UN MOUSTRO!- anunció Tamaki – la dichosa ganadora obtendrá la mordida de un vampiro- terminó enseñando los colmillos.

Como esperabas las chicas comenzaron a saltar emocionadas y también notaste un ligero rubor tras el disfraz que llevaba Haruhi.

-Ellos siempre son así? – pregunta tu acompañante también entretenido con la escena, aunque notas que lo hace más bien como gesto de nervios.

Al parecer sus ojos azules son más claros de lo que creías y por un segundo haces alusión a tu nombre (_Moon __Deep_), porque, cuando caes realmente caes profundo. El gira repentinamente y oh sorpresa! Si que está cerca, demasiado como para que aquello no resulte incómodo. Pestañeas despertando de tu atontadera.

-Si, usualmente son así- desvías la mirada volteando hacia otro lado.

-Te molesto, realmente te molesto?- pregunta algo inocente (4° error) y quitando su brazo de encima.

Maldita compasión que te hace responder: - No, es solo que… no he tenido un gran día- terminas pobremente agachando la cabeza.

-Si, yo tampoco… me pelé con alguien (5° error) alguien con quien no precisamente quería discutir…

-Uhm…- y tu boca está a punto de exclamar algo parecido a un quejido, pero alguien mas te arrebata la oportunidad, poniéndote en una situación escalofriante.

-Aaaahhh!- se escucha a una chica gritar del otro lado de la habitación mientras los gemelos corren a ver que pasa.

-Pero que?...- escuchas la voz de Kaoru - ¿Qué hace esto aquí?- responde Hikaru.

Pronto vez al resto del club acercarse a la clienta y escuchas la molesta voz de Tamaki llamarte… tu primera reacción también es de molestia por haberte gritado, la segunda es de alivio por tener una razón para abandonar aquel juego _la chica host_… y, finalmente cuando averiguas que sucede tu tercera reacción es de espanto, la chica se ha desmallado y en su mesa se encuentra la inconfundible figura de Beelzenef que estabas segura que lo llevabas contigo hace unos momentos. Instintivamente metes la mano a tu bolso en busca del muñeco, pero ya no está ¿Cómo podría estar en dos lugares a la vez? Eso no tendría sentido, tendría mas sentido el hecho de que este se hubiera escapado de tu bolso mientras hablabas con ese chico y que fuera hasta esa mesa para provocarle un ataque de terror a esa chica…_ no, no_ eso no tenía sentido, ni pies ni cabeza, los muñecos no se mueven solos y tuviste el bolso a un lado tuyo todo el tiempo, nadie pudo haberlo sacado sin que te dieras cuenta, aunque no era un muñeco cualquiera…

_**

* * *

**_

_**2**_

_**Normal PO´VS.**_

Mas que satisfecho por estar en el club el tiempo suficiente un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cristalino sonríe para sí y abandona el lugar pronunciando dos palabras…

-_Moon Deep…_-

Por otra parte la gente a que el chico observaba extasiado trataban de encontrar un respuesta a lo que sucedía, o al menos trataban de hacerlo antes de que aquello fuera un completo desastre.

Las chicas se empezaban a arremolinar ante los host y de hecho Renge y su acompañante ya estaban en la primera fila también preguntándose qué había pasado.

-¿Cómo es que dejaste que esto entrara aquí?- gritaba molesto Tamaki a Moon y daba instrucciones a los demás – Kyouya?

-Estoy en eso, pero no quiere despertar.

-Gemelos, chica, enfermería rápido.

-Si- salieron corriendo cargando a la chica y Kyouya por detrás.

-Haruhi, Honey las demás clientas!- observaba como las otras se ponían nerviosas ante la horrible escena – Ahora, explícame como…- Tamaki no logró terminar de hablar, las luces se apagaron y solo las velas mantenían semi alumbrada la sala – Mori-senpai las luces!

-Hi!-

De repente otra chica gritó de terror profundo y a este grito le siguieron otros al verla desmayada.

Tanto Luna como Tamaki quedaron petrificados y de reojo Luna miro las manos vacias del chico donde hace un momento había estado el muñeco con forma de gato.

-Ta- Tamaki… - tartamudeó- tus… manos-

La expresión de ambos no era nada mas que horrorizada al darse cuenta que el muñeco había desaparecido y que una de las chicas gritaba que estaba sobre el vestido de la que se encontraba en el piso.

Liberándose momentáneamente de su espanto Luna reaccionó y corrió hasta donde se encontraba tirada tratando de reanimarla y volviendo a meter el muñeco en su bolsa. -_¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!_ Grita y sacude inútilmente a la otra. Repentinamente Honey se sienta en el piso y trata de hacer lo mismo, pero nada parece funcionar.

-Honey, llévatela… a la enfermería-

-Hi!- contesta y desaparece arrastrando a la chica fuera del club, si bien aparentaba ser pequeño y tierno sabía cuando las cosas debían de hacerse en serio.

-_Dos chicas desmayadas, Beelzenef se mueve, luces fuera…_- Moon iba haciendo un recuento del bromista cuando las luces volviéndose a encender la contradecían, Tamaki había tomado un micrófono y Mori y Haruhi se hallaban a su lado, trataba de anunciar que todo aquello era parte del show e invitaba a las chicas a pasar a los jardines para continuar – _Luces dentro?... no? Espera!_- de nuevo las luces se apagaron incluyendo las velas un instante después de que las puertas de la sala se cerraron de golpe.

Gritos, y maullidos… mano al bolso por parte de Moon y de nuevo nada… se abrieron otras tres puertas que había a las otras salas e instintivamente todos empezaron a correr a alguna puerta.

* * *

_**Lunas PO´VS.**_

Escuchas la voz de Tamaki a un lado tuyo y también la de Haruhi.

-Pronto, Moon, Haruhi, por aquí- dice mientras las toma de la mano jalándolas hacia una de las puertas.

Pero al llegar hasta ahí algo terrible hace que Tamaki comience a dar vueltas alrededor de ti y pregunte nervioso.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?- escuchas su clara voz en la oscuridad ahogada por gritos provenientes de todas las direcciones, pero entonces te das cuenta que algo anda mal Haruhi no ha tratado de calmar los molestos giros de Tamaki y te preguntas _¿don…_ - ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estas Haruhi?

-Tamaki, ella estaba… con nosotros?- el chico es incapaz de contestar pero escuchas que detiene su andar, tu voz se quiebra y piensas que esta vez la broma de Halloween ha llegado demasiado lejos y aun recuerdas tu frio anhelo por escuchar a todas las chicas que asistían al club de host gritando aterrorizadas por la verdadera naturaleza del miedo.

Algo áspero y filoso se pega a tu pierna… lo único posible por hacer lo haces.

-Tamaki!- gritas esperando la mano de este en respuesta. Te sujeta y entonces algo jala de tu pierna y sientes como la media se empieza a desgarrar.

-No te sueltes, no me importa si esto es una broma pero no los dejaremos ganar- nunca te alegraste más en tu vida por escuchar la voz de alguien que de alguna forma estaría luchando por no perderte, por no dejarte ir, piensas que tal vez, solo tal vez Tamaki logre jalarte lo suficiente para que la persona del otro lado se rindiera y te soltase… pero ¿Cómo ganarle a un bromista bien preparado para matar a sus víctimas de un susto?

Y entonces cuando la mano de Tamaki te suelta y la cosa jalando de tu pierna se retrae y lleva con ella, entonces cuando gritas y Tamaki contesta también asustado, solo entonces escuchas una armónica risa feliz por su victoria macabra.

Una vela se enciende, te hallas tirada en el suelo recargada con las manos sin querer mirar al brillo que hay detrás de ti y observar esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción que esperas encontrar. Una mano cálida fuerza tu rostro a voltear, en el lugar de la sonrisa de satisfacción está un infeliz rostro conocido. El acerca su rostro al tuyo tembloroso y con unas cuantas lagrimillas fuera a por su culpa.

-Dulce o truco- dice desgraciadamente teniéndote donde quería – normalmente un dulce habría evitado todo esto – suelta tu rostro durante unos segundos para buscar un chocolate entre su capa y lo pone sobre tus labios, antes si quiera de que puedas probarlo este lo toma también con la boca – lo vez, hubiera sido mas sencillo- contesta alegre y saca a Beelzenef también de su capa poniéndolo sobre tu mano. Observas el títere y el rostro del chico desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Normal PO´VS.**_

Todos se hallaban fuera de la sala a lo mucho con el corazón agitado por la broma de noche de brujas, las únicas tres personas que faltaban eran Tamaki, Luna y el acompañante misterioso de esta.

Haruhi había sido una de las últimas en salir y se encontraba hasta el final de todos que se hallaban de frente a la puerta principal de la sala. Pudo ver con claridad cuando Umehito se abría paso entre las chicas y las sombras y esperó a que pasara a un lado de ella.

-No crees que esta vez exageraste? Nekozawa! Hiciste que dos chicas se fueran a la enfermería! Nekozawa?... pensé que tú y el club de host éramos amigos.- concluyo mas triste que molesta.

-Mmm… a veces se hacen estupideces por amor… y no trates de debatírmelo Haruhi, tú aun finges ser un host con tal de estar cerca de Tamaki-

Ambos callaron y después de un rato Nekozawa se fue a donde sea que se dirigía.

* * *

0_0 deberas no tienen idea de lo traumada que quedaré despues de terminar el fic., o cruel, cruel ironia.

^^ espero reviews.


	5. ni tu ni ellos me haran caer!

aqui 5° cap de esta historia, sorry si me tarde un poco pero me esforze porque me quedara bien resscribiendolo varias veces y al final termine dejandolo asi. Ultimamente ando algo seca de ideas, bueno igual disfrutenla y a peticion de alguien este cap lo escribi todo en version normal.

_Disclaimer:_ no, por mas que lo intente no puedo conseguir los derechos de autor.

* * *

Se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas de la biblioteca, ese lugar era especialmente silencioso aquel día. Los nervios impedían que se concentrara en la lectura y aun sentía los gritos en sus oídos, el silencio le aturdía por ser tan simplemente perfecto en llevarse el sonido lejos.

-"_Respira_"- por un momento lo había olvidado, si respiraba rompería el silencio, si rompía el silencio que tanto se tardó en encontrar se odiaría por ello.

Finalmente decidió que tratar de leer aquello no tendría caso. Se levanta, toma el títere y el libro y va a dejarlo de donde lo había tomado. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, además de Moon solo había otro chico y la bibliotecaria.

Revisa los pasillos y escaleras acompañada de Beelzenef, las ventanas no ofrecen gran panorama pero es lo único que siempre esta cambiando, quizá lo único digno de ver en una escuela sin alumnos. Todos se encontraban festejando el día pero ella había optado por quedarse un rato mas.

Mientras daba vueltas por los jardines era la culpa la que rondaba por su cabeza, la bañaba en perfume de hostigador cansancio y finalmente tomaba forma ante sus ojos, palpable en sus manos que sostenían a Beelzenef que traía el sonido de los gritos mientras sonreía.

Al parecer era una tarde aburrida que no prometía mucho…

-Ellos siempre son así?- esa voz le era conocida – Tus amigos siempre te abandonan cuando tienen "mejores" cosas que hacer?

Moon volteó adivinando ligeramente el rostro que estaba por ver. Pero un segundo antes de dar la vuelta completa y descubrirlo cerró los ojos y luego terminó de girar.

El chico rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión graciosa que había en el rostro de Moon, quien por su parte enrojeció un poco.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó tranquilo.

-No quiero dar la cara- respondió directa – y ellos no me abandonaron, yo decidí quedarme.

-Quien diría que hay forma de atormentarte- Moon estaba mas que segura que la expresión el rostro del chico sería de satisfacción, bastante divertida y era ese precisamente la razón por la que no pensaba en abrir los ojos, porque… - te atraparon- concluyó.

Bajo la cabeza resignada, no sólo Nekozawa la había atrapado, también este chico. Hasta hace un momento creía que si se acercaba a Tamaki o cualquiera de los host estos le echarían en cara por no haber cumplido con su simple tarea, tan sencilla… pero ahora inclusive _Dren_ a quien apenas y había conocido le decía las verdades, esas verdades malditas que no quería admitir. Por supuesto que lo hacía, los humanos son así, critican y hacen notar los errores a otros sin importar si los conocen o no.

_¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?_ Le reprochó alguien mas, algo como su conciencia pero mas real casi como si estuviera a un lado suyo. Quien fuese o lo que fuera tenía razón. _Dime ¿te dejaras deprimir, destruir tus amistades por un simple error?_ Y debajo del flequillo mas largo que como estaba acostumbrada a usarlo la vieja Moon despertó de una extraña pesadilla. El resonar de la voz la sacudió como un terremoto y obligó a su orgullo a salir por debajo de todo lo que fuese que obstruía su camino.

-Eso creo- dijo sonriendo y abrió los ojos- si, esa noche realmente me creí que algo saldría de las sombras para destrozarme cachito a cachito, pero después de todo, es solo una broma ¿verdad? Además, no fui la única que salió gritando y debo admitir que me divertí viendo las caras de los demás. A propósito ¿Qué pasó contigo ese día? No te vi después de que salimos.

Dren sencillamente esbozo una ligera sonrisa de inconformidad y luego invento una respuesta.

-Me dirás miedoso, pero en realidad mi familia me llamó por un caso urgente, tuve que salir poco después de que te fuiste. Me contaron lo que había pasado al día siguiente.

Moon sonrió, ni Dren podría hacerla sentir mal tratando de molestarla, de hecho contrario a lo que había sentido en la biblioteca, deseaba volver a encontrarse con Umehito y los host para disculparse respectivamente por lo sucedido.

-Entiendo, pero tal vez será mejor que busque a los chicos, sino seré yo la abandona amigos, nos vemos.- la morena se despidió y fue directo a la entrada principal mientras marcaba en el celular el número de Kaoru.

Dren olvido por un momento que el también necesitaba respirar y que así mismo odiaba la molesta luz del Sol. A él no le agradaba el hecho de exponerse a ella, el hecho de sentirse vulnerable bajo el calor que le producía y no se daba explicación al porque habría estado haciendo aquello, solo lo hacía y obedecía fielmente sus emociones como si alguien lo obligara y él estuviese deseoso de hacerlo.

* * *

en serio ando algo seca de ideas, cumplo peticiones o si tienen sugerencias dejen review!


	6. Desaparecido

**¡Finalmente! **asi es! he regresado con la continuacion de esta historia, ya algo viejita, pero que seguire como pueda

-w-**!** un agradecimiento a todo aquel que aun se digne a leer este fic o a la autora... tambn un agradecimiento especial para la traumada de mi amiga que me recordo que aun debia terminar el fic y de hecho amenazo con jaquearme si no lo hacia u.u

* * *

**Desaparecido...**

-¿Cómo?- Haruhi no acababa de entender aquello – pero, porque…

-Haruhi- la interrumpió Tamaki- tranquila, es solo…

-No, onii-chan esta mas raro, no sé qué tiene… no quiero que siga así- Kirimi hablaba despacio y con la cabeza gacha.

-Kirimi, ahí estas!

-¡Onii-chan!- gritó la pequeña rubia y corrió a los brazos del muchacho.

-Neko…- exclamó Haruhi al ver al chico sin la capa negra que siempre llevaba, cabello rubio y prácticamente con una sonrisa petrificada.

-Lo siento chicos, tenemos que irnos, bye.- Nekozawa dio media vuelta llevándose a su hermanita en hombros.

-Pero, onii-chan ¿Qué no tu querías quedarte?

-¿Hm?... estoy bien Kirimi, es solo que estoy seguro que aquí hay demasiados problemas como para que andes vagabundeando por todo el instituto, ve a casa con Kuretake… estoy seguro que ya consiguió mas historias para ti.

Nekozawa deja a la niña junto con la criada en la entrada del instituto y luego regresa dentro. A Kirimi no le agradaba la capa que su hermano solia uasr, porque escondia demasiadas cosas de él… sin embargo, parecía que el muchacho se mantenía empeñado en no contar nada sobre él a nadie.

* * *

_**Moons PO´VS.**_

Si alguien te preguntara ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta hacer, que haces en tus ratos libres? Sin duda no lo pensarías dos veces y tardarías en contestar poco menos de medio segundo: _lo que mas adoro de esta vida es poder caminar y observar los caminos por los que ando_. Así, con esa pequeña afición (mas que ociosa) te has encontrado con un sinfín de cosas que muchas otras personas no han podido encontrar, porque simplemente no les gusta _perder_ su tiempo caminando. Miras tu mano con Beelzenef puesto en ella y una palabra que tú misma escribiste con tinta negra en tu muñeca con el propósito de recordarla: _búscalo_. Por lo poco que sabes o no de él te aseguras que algún día tendrá que venir por su títere, ya que este es prácticamente con el único _amigo_ (se le puede llamar así?) con el que cuenta.

-¿Dejaras de ocultarte detrás de esa sombra?- preguntas dándote cuenta del observador.

-Jeje… pensé que… no te darías cuenta… no me digas que te volví a asustar?

-No…- suspiras- pero creí que no querías verme.

Escuchas uno cuantos pasos lentos y luego una fría mano que se aferra a tu cuello. Beelzenef asoma por tu hombro con pequeñas manchas de rubor en el rostro

-¿Por qué haría eso?- pregunta de forma inocente mientras gira tu rostro.

Tu rostro baja solo para poder observar el patético suelo en el que raramente tiendes a apoyarte deseando que el tiempo pasara mas rápido.

-Pero, se que tu no querías verme a mi-

-Eso no es…

-Estas enojada, lo entiendo… simplemente venía a despedirme.

-_Despedirse?_- la palabra hace eco en tu mente una y otra vez… rebota en de un lado a otro en tu cabeza como una palomita a punto de estallar - ¿Cómo…?- no acabas de entender aquello…

-Si, bueno, me iré… - por un momento sus labios tambalean como si esperase decir algo mas, quiza contar un secreto o dar un suspiro, pero se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente- tal vez vea a los host luego… es un obsequio- responde ante tu mano balanceando al títere nerviosamente sin decir nada.

Te suelta y cuando lo hace se siente igual que quitarse un abrigo a la mitad del invierno; se va y simplemente te quedas callada escuchando las historias que sus antiguas compañeras, las sombras, pueden relatarte sobre él.

-Neko! Nee-kozaa-wa- tartamudeas y olvidas tu estúpida regla personal de no llorar.

* * *

¡Comienza la 2° parte (solo por dividirla) de la historia de Nekozawa y Moon!

=D y agregare algunos... puntos no resueltos.. so ¡Matane!


	7. charlas molestas

_Inspiration Welcome Home!_ -w- asi es me inspiré en este pedazo y lo hice un tanto largooo... no problem! debia algunos meses (shinigami golpea a zaire en la cabeza X|) T^T ok mas bien bastante tiempo (mas que simplemente meses) y lo dejo un tiempo para que recopilen historia x9 ok no solo para darme un tiempo al escribir...

_¡BIENVENIDA!_

* * *

**Molestas, molestas charlas...**

-Esto esta mal- dice Haruhi asomándose por la ventana del salón- primero Nekozawa y ahora Moon… es triste.

-Aahh, Haruhi, no te entrometas con esos dos ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Moon? Estoy seguro que ya se le pasara…- interrumpe Hikaru a su izquierda.

-Aun así…- continua Kaoru a su derecha- solo es durante esta clase, el resto del día Moon parece igual de tranquila, soberbia e ignorante a lo que le digan los demás como era al principio…

-Estooo… ¿desde cuando es que ustedes dos estaban escuchando lo que decía?- pregunta Haruhi molesta quien suponía que nadie la había escuchado durante un rato y había estado hablando consigo misma diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-Jejeje… pobre Haruhi inocente- se burla Hikaru- no seh a dado cuenta que la hemos pillado hablando como una completa demente consigo misma… jeje.

Suena el timbre anunciando la salida.

-Como sea, Hikaru, mejor deberías dejar de molestar a Haruhi y decirle de una vez… jeje.- se despide Kaoru saliendo del salón.

-¡¿Qué? A que te refieres! – le grita a su gemelo molesto- eh, eh Haruhi, que cosas tan raras dice este tipo , no? Jeje a veces me pregunto si realmente somos parientes… no?

-TwT olvídalo.

Kaoru se había olvidado por un tiempo de su hermano, lo había dejado muy entretenido hablando con Haruhi, así que podía hacer lo mismo y tratar de ir con Moon.

* * *

-Oye extraña, no piensas ir a clases?

-Hm, Kaoru- sacude algo en su rostro- es normal que los estudiantes se salten las clases que no les agraden, inclusive si me meten en problemas, es mas divertido que soportar esas aburridas pláticas sobre no sé qué "grandes" tipos de la historia.

-¿Iras hoy a l club?

-ja, como si tuvieras que preguntar…

-¡Que bien! creo que alguien te tiene una sorpresa

-¿Qué?- cara de Moon ciertamente aterrorizada, razón odia las sorpresas TwT- estoo… no me agradan las sorpresas…

-Entonces supongo que seguirás de aguafiestas-

-¡¿Qué! ¡yo no soy una aguafiestas, simplemente dije que no me agradan las sorpresas¡ ¡Y deja de reírte así!

-jeje, te han dicho que te ves graciosa cuando tratas de enojarte?

-T^T olvídalo, vamos de una vez.

* * *

Ambos llegaron al club casi al mismo tiempo que Haruhi y Hikaru, por tanto entraron los cuatro juntos.

-¡¿Ehhh?¡ que significa esto – Tamaki observa a los cuatro con ojos llameantes - ¡Ustedes dos! ¡como se les ocurre andar con sus _hermanas_ así!

-Espera, sempai!-

-Creo que Tamaki se toma muy en serio su papel como padre ¿no crees?- rie Moon viendo la escena cómica con los tres chicos.

-Si, yo también pensaba eso al principio, pero parece divertirse haciendo eso.- contesta también riendo.

-Hmm, veo que la idea de Kyouya de dejar entrar chicos va mu y bien y…

-¡Cuidadoo!- Renge pasó corriendo a toda velocidad a un lado de ellas dos.

-Renge-chan?- pregunto Haruhi sorprendida de que estuviera por ahí.

-Y bien? Que les parece? Muy lindo, no? Kyuouya los diseño para nosotras, también hay uno para cada una de ustedes- a lo que se referia Renge era a un uniforme muy parecido al de una mesera con falda blanca corta de tres holanes, medias de cuadritos, un mandil amarillo y debajo un blusón largo amarillo que cubria media falda.

-Emmm..

-_En verdad cree que usaremos eso?_

-Sa parece un poco a… bueno, en realidad esparaba que fuese un poco mas como… el de Kaichu wa maid-sama! Si, tal vez podría cambiarlo un poco y…- se fue alejando pensando en como remodelar su nuevo uniforme extravagante para que se pareciera mas al de un anime.

-En realidad ya lo había modificado un poco, supuse que ustedes dos no querrían usar algo como eso.- Kyouya había adquirido el mal habito de aparecerse de repente.

-¡NO!- unisono

-Ademas, como podría uasr algo como eso si también soy un host?- inquiere Haruhi molesta.

-Ya había pensado en eso… inventaremos que eres tu prima y, bueno tendrás que estar cambiándote constantemente, pero… a si, Moon aquí está el tuyo, ya sabes quién pregunta por ti.

-Ojos azules, cabello rubio y sonrisa molesta?- Kyouya asintió con la cabeza y Moon contemplaba el uniforme modificado, un tanto estilo mesera anime, un tanto de originalidad y sobre todo el color morado y negro- tengo que…?- trato de persuadir al dueño del club pero este ya se había ido.

Mientras se cambiaba Moon trataba de reaccionar ¿Por qué lo hacia? Bien podría oponerse a las decisiones de los chicos, simplemente decir no, y es probable que lo hubiera dicho si la hubiesen puesto junto a alguien mas, otro que no fuese… ¿Dren? ¿le gustaba? ¿acaso sentía lo mismo por ese chico altanero que por su tímido gato negro? … por mas que aquello pareciera degradante y descabellado, Moon jugaba a la chica host… hacia un tiempo se había preguntado por qué Haruhi seguía en el club, ahora ella misma se preguntaba el por qué ella seguía ahí… ¿los chicos tratarán de hacerle olvidar a cierto chico?

* * *

**2**

-Hola…- el uniforme terminó siendo más corto de lo que parecía y Moon estaba roja.

Dren simplemente soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de la chica.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- Moon malinterpretó la risa del chico.

-Al contrario, solo que no luce como algo que tu harías por gusto… ¿te obligaron?

Moon negó mientras hallaba lugar en el pequeño sillón para dos al mismo y tiempo que Renge corría detrás de Kyouya reprochándole por su uniforme y Haruhi era prácticamente arrastrada por los gemelos al centro de la sala cambiada con un vestido rosa no muy largo y Tamaki la presentaba como la prima del tal Haruhi.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el chico sacando a Moon de su trance, señalaba Beelzenef en la mano de la chica.

-Oh! Rayos… eh, no es nada es simplemente de…

-Nekozawa?

-Lo conoces?- quedo sorprendida, mas por el hecho de oír mencionar su nombre que otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?... ¿es tu novio?

-¡¿Qué?... no, claro que no… yo no… él ni siquiera… no sé donde esta…

-Mmm, lastima, harían buena pareja- ¿en serio ese era Dren? ¿desde cuando este parecía interesarse tanto en ella? - ¿Acaso no Tamaki le tenía miedo a ese "muñeco maldito"?

Moon asintió soltando una ligera carcajada al recordar todos los problemas que un simple muñeco había causado, de hecho, esa había sido la primera razón por la que los host la tomaron como su "heroína", por ser la única chica que… que no había temido a lo "desconocido" a aquella figura extraña y abandonada a las sombras… porque en un principio se sentía de la misma forma, abandonada.

-¿No es un problema traerlo por aquí?-Dren comienza a observar el muñeco de manera extraña, cosa que hace a Moon sorprenderse aun mas- Aunque… me encantaría ver la expresión de esos chicos …

-Olvídalo- y al instante Moon le quita a Dren el títere- ya he tenido muchos problemas con ello, además, estoy cansada de bromas por un buen rato, supongo que sabes a que me refiero.

-Claro… ¿y que..

…

Aquella charla duró mas que cualquier otra que Moon hubiera sostenido con una sola persona en el instituto, de hecho, pareció una terapia y sin saber cómo se estuvo desahogando todo el rato, ignorando casi por completo las payasadas de los hosts, el resto de las chicas que solían pasar y mirarlos con cierta curiosidad, y de todos los detalles mínimos que por un buen rato parecieron no importar.

Al último, fueron estas, las fastidiosas chicas (a las que comúnmente nos llaman fangirls XD) las que terminaron volviendo aquello en una tarde insoportable.

-Bien por ti Luna!

-Me alegro que los chicos lograran algo!

-¡Estan bromeando! ¿Qué chico no se le acercaría con una falda tan corta?

_Moon´s mind._

-_las matare… y luego seguiré con el diseñador de este uniforme!_

* * *

**3**

Y por si aquello hubiese sido poco...

-Moon, ati te gusta Dren cierto?- Haruhi tenía que decirselo, lo que sabia sobre el chico, o sino, al menos tratar que esta se diera cuenta por si sola.

-Tu también? Solo somos amigos, no le veo nada de especial, de hecho...

-Oye, no soy la mejor dando consejos, pero... bueno, el chico solo pregunta por ti!

-No me importa mucho... o al menos no lo suficiente.

-Moon, sabes que pasó con Umehito?

-No

-Bueno...- de pronto Tamaki habia llegado y espiaba a las chicas disimuladamente hasta interrumpir a Haruhi hablandoles sobre una feria y entradas gratis para todas haciendo que esta se callara.

-Moon vienes?-

* * *

**cut!**

~si corte!

~ash! NO!

~he dicho corte!

~pero quiero saber que pasó despues ! °-°

~lo siento u.u tendrás que esperar...


	8. feria 1 parte

Finalmente! ^o^ se que este capitulo queda algo fuera de lugar (sin mencionar que esta corto) pero creanme que si lo pusiera completo quedaria largo de mas U-U y queria hcaer algo para que se notara el paso del tiemo en la historia.

se supone que estan por en eso de noviembre aun ¬¬ ya se bastante atras, pero bueno sirve como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado... subo continuacion pronto ^^!

* * *

**Feria 1 parte**

-¡Tamaki!-gritaba Moon molesa mientras buscaba al chico por el tercer salon de música.

-¡Souo!- Ahora Kyouya acompañaba a Moon, tambien estaba molesto pero extrañamente parecia el doble de molesto que la chica.

-¡Tamaki!- Unisono.

-Creo que el olvidaron el "sempai" en algún lugar- dijo Tamaki saliendo de detrás de un muro.

-¡Souo!- volvio a gritar Kyouya a pesar de que ahora estaba lo suficientemnte cerca de Tamaki para que este lo escuchara bastante bien -¡¿Que diablos estas pensando hacer ahora?

-Ahi estaban, dense priza!- Haruhi tambien habia salido detrás del muro, estaba arreglada como chica con una peluca en media cola, un vestido azul sencillo, accesorios, ligeramente maquillada y unos tacones tambien azules no muy altos. Habia jalado a Moon detras de muro, dejando a Kyouya y Tamaki solos.

Detras de la pared estaba el resto de los chicos, todos estaban ligeramente arreglados y llevaban un adorno en la cabeza. Los gemelos: una gorra blanca con rojo; Honey: un sombrero de mago o de copa; Mori: unos lentes oscuros y pues Haruhi ya llevaba la peluca asi que no necesitaba ponerse nada mas.

Haruhi empezó a sacar varias cosas de un baúl que al parecer era de donde todos habian sacado los accesorios. Primero habia sacado un par de botines negros, luego un sombrero de bruja y por último un collar bastante largo en dorado con el dige de una rosa morada.

-¡Apurate o no vas a alcanzar a cambiarte!

-¿Cambiarme? ¿Para qué?

-Vamos a la feria!- respondió feliz Kaoru mientras Hikaru hacia señas de grandeza con las manos.

-Estoo... ¿y que hay de malo con mi ropa? vamos a la feria o a un baile?

-Mooney-chan es importante verse bien a cualquier lugar que vallas, no importa dónde!- y mientras Honey distraia a Moon, Haruhi empezó a ponerle el collar, enlaciarle el cabello y finalmente le puso el sombrero de bruja.

-Si, si- asentia Mori mientras Honey daba uno de sus pocos discursos de adultos.

Detrás, los gemelos aparecian y desaparecian con banderines que decian cosas como "Vamos Hooney" o "Gánale Hooney!".

-Al parecer Mooney-chan es una desconsiderada. Dime ¿qué pensaran las personas de la feria si vas mal vestida a su casa? Te agradaria que alguien fuera con pantalones rotos y camisa sucia a tu casa? eso es discriminar a las personas de la feria.

_**Cartel de los gemelos Hiitachin.**_

_Luna de miel? tira la Luna y quedate con Hooney XD !_

-_Siento como si fuera la mala de este cuento ... _**-.-** Si sabes que las personas no **viven** en las ferias verdad? Ademas mi ropa no esta rota ni su...esperen? desde cuando llevo esto puesto?- Moon se habia dado cuenta de que llevaba el gorro, el collar y tenia el cabello alaciado...

-Listo! Pero no pienso ponerte los zapatos!- Haruhi miraba su trabajo bien hecho, inclusive habia maquillado a Moon y esta tampoco se habia dado cuenta.

-Bravo Haruhi!

-Bien hecho!

-_A veces sigo sin entender a esos gemelos..._

_**Cartel de los gemelo Hiitachin.**_

_En los dias de primavera no brilla la Luna llena.*_

-Hey Haru-chan ¿cómo fueque hiciste todo eso tan rápido?

Haruhi sonrió contenta por los diferentes alagos de los chicos.

-Muy simple, después de tanto tiempo viviendo con papá aprendí a ayudarlo a arreglarse rapidamente.

-Ooo.

-Hey, en serio ¿alguien quisiera decirme que ocurre?

-Bueno, es que es como una tradición del club...- pero los gemelos habian interrumpido a la chica.

-Si, es algo muy importante!

-Si y divertido!-se complementaban uno a otro sin dar tiempo de preguntarse quien era quien.

-Cada año tratamos...

-Casi luchamos...

-Por tratar de sacar a Kyouya a algún lado...

-Y que no se quede encerrado en su casa todo el dia...

-Asi...

-¡Lo obligamos a celebrar su cumpleaños!- Tamaki habia aparecido junto con el aludido que desviaba la mirada y tenia los brazos cruzados.

-Oh! es cierto! creo que lo olvide... ejem, lo siento Kyouya-sempai!- pero el chico ignoró a Moon y solo refunfuñó un poco.

-Bien ¡Hora de irnos! Tú también Kyouya, ni quiera pienses en escaparte esta vez!- Tamaki remplazo los lentesde Kyouya por unos que decian ¡Happy Birthday! y jalaba al chico mientras que todos lo demas los seguian.

-¡Hey! esperen! sigo descalza!- UoU Moon se habia quitado los zapatos para ponerse los botines y aun estaba en ello.

* * *

Sii el 22 de noviembre fue cumple de Kyouya jaja XD necesitaba una razon para que los chicos se vistieran bien!

y sobre el segundo cartel de los gemelos se supone que Haruhi significa dia de primavera en japones.

descuiden vuelvo a la historia original pronto ;D


	9. feria 2 parte

Feria… 2° parte

**Recomendación: escuchen **_**Hanabi**_** de Ikimono Gakari o el 7 ending de Bleach (viene siendo lo mismo) ****cuando lean este cap.**

-Mooney-chan, Haru-chan, vayamos alla!- Honey era el mas alegre con todo esto y no dejaba de hablar sobre los juegos, los magos y sobre todo de los dulces que vendían por todas partes, así como los enormes osos de peluche que te daban si tirabas algunas botellas o reventabas varios globos.

-Honey-sempai, espera!-Haruhi lo seguía a casi todos lados porque pensaba que si no lo hacia este empezaría a llorar.

-Tamaki… porque estamos aquí?- tanto Kyouya como Moon se quejaban, uno porque habían interrumpido sus planes originales y otra porque no quería ir a la feria con un montón de chicos… emm, demasiado… llamativos?

-Vaya!- ustedes no saben como divertirse!- Hikaru estaba entretenido ganando premios en uno de los locales de juegos y Kaoru comía un helado de diferentes sabores.

-Kyouya, jeje, relájate!

-Tamaki-sempai ha bebido algo?-Moon notó el olor a alcohol cerca de él.

-Jeje, Mooney-chan, beber? Q-que es… eso, tratas de confundirme? Jeje, disfruten y… y… disfruten y diviértanse…hip!

-Kyouya-sempai, que hacemos?- la chica aun se preguntaba cómo había conseguido Tamaki haber perdido la razón tan fácilmente

-Déjalo, estoy seguro que ya se arrepentirá luego…- ahora Kyouya también sostenía uno de esos sospechosos vasos que Tamaki había comprado hace poco y se había sentado en la misma mesa del local donde estaba Tamaki.

-_De acuerdo… ambos se arrepentirán mañana _(u.ú)_ … pero no seré su niñera toda la noche…-_Buena suerte chicos! :DD

Moon se fue a acompañar a los gemelos, principalmente a Kaoru porque Hikaru estaba compitiendo con Mori-sempai por conseguir un enorme conejo de peluche y Honey y Haruhi estaban viendo porque seguramente el conejo resultaría para alguno de ellos. Moon recordó cuando era pequeña e iba constantemente a las ferias ganado premios y comiendo todo lo que podía, parecía haber sido hace bastante…

-Moon?- Kaoru había estado hablándole pero la chica se había distraído.

-Ah, si, qué ocurre Kaoru?

-En verdad quieres quedarte aquí viendo como pelean esos dos?

Moon lo pensó un segundo…-No, vamos-

Ambos se pararon y salieron de la extraña escena.

_Haruhis Interruption:_

-¡Ey! ¡Como se atreven! ¡No pueden irse ustedes dos solos!... llévenme con ustedes! T.T

-Ahora que lo pienso… esto es como una ci…- Kaoru la interrumpió y Moon se alegró de que no la dejara terminar de hablar.

-Mira Moon! Una casa de los espejos ¿vamos? Adoro esas cosas! - carita de cachorro triste.

-Esta bien… pero como tú eres el chico, tú pagas.

-Claro!- Kaoru no protestaba, y parecía mas distraído que nunca, estaba actuando diferente sin Hikaru, como si solo fuera la mitad de un acto inconcluso y la verdad, Moon prefería a las personas tal cual como eran… osea como la primera vez que los había visto y tenido una impresión concreta, lo mas probable es que estuviera equivocada, pero preferia quedarse con esa primera impresión.

Hicieron cola por un buen rato porque tenían que esperar a que las personas fueran saliendo para no amontonarse dentro de la casa. Ya esperando solo a que saliera una última persona para entrar Kaoru reconoció a alguien que estaba por ahí, saliendo de la casa, sola.

-Kirimi, que haces aquí?

-uhmm- la niña volteó hacia donde estaba la voz- a Gemelo perver! Uhmm? Cosplay!- señalo Kirimi a Moon quien por cierto ahora iba mejor disfrazada después de haber conseguido todo tipo de premios como un bolso de mano, una varita de plástico y unos lentes de supuesta visión nocturna y ahora que se daba cuenta todavía llevaba el sombrero de bruja, de hecho todos seguían con algo sobre la cabeza para "ocultar" su identidad.

Moon reconoció los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y que la niña también tenía, ademas parecía que Kaoru la conocía demasiado bien como para que ella lo nombrara perver… y el chico solo se quedara ahí sin decir mucho...

-Ahh… veo que sigues con esa costumbre, que tu hermano no…- el chico enmudeció recordando que no debía mencionarlo frente a cierta chica vestida de negro, porque para estas alturas Moon ni siquiera sabia que Nekozawa tenia una hermanita o que realmente su cabello no era negro o que podía verse diferente si… de acuerdo ¡demasiados spoilers!

-Nii-chan?-contesto la pequeña rubia al oir al chico querer mencionar a su hermano pero que no había terminado de hablar- mmm… aahh!- de repente Kirimi recordó a esa chica del cosplay, Nekozawa tenia una foto de ella y solía llorar junto a la foto de vez en cuando creyendo que su hermana no lo escuchaba. Había decidido que odiaba a esa chica sin conocerla, porque ella hacia a su hermano llorar y por ella había sido que Nekozawa había querido salirse del instituto, para no ver a la chica vestida de negro- Ooo, claro! Nii-san me trajo a la feria pero no entro a la casa conmigo porque decía que le daba miedo perderse! Pero no te preocupes por mi, Kuretake me esta esperando por alla, nos vemos gemelo perver…- la niña se despidió y despareció misteriosamente sin ir al lugar al que había apuntado diciendo que ahí estaba la sirvienta.

-Oye ¿Quién era la pequeña pone apodos?-Moon recordaba que Dren le había dicho que tenia una hermanita y pensó que tal vez el chico conociera a los hosts mejor de lo que ella creía.

-Ella?- repitió algo nervioso Kaoru tratando de bloquear la vista de Moon de la salida de la casa de los espejos- ess, es, no es nadie, solo una emm, una pequeña admiradora del club.

-Si claro y yo soy la nieta de Madona… y mm, por qué tapas la salida, quiero ver si ya salió alguien mas para que podamos entrar, se están tardando mucho.

-Sabes que, tienes razón, se tardan demasiado, como la niña salió yo entrare y haré que alguien salga ¿si? Luego, luego tu entras, pero quédate aquí, no te muevas y no entres hasta que venga por ti ¿si?

Moon se cruzo de brazos al ver que su cita no anunciada la abandonaba en una fila de media hora para algo a que ni siquiera quería entrar.

Kaoru se había apresurado a entrar lo antes posible para encontrar al chico de capa negra con el que Kirimi debía haber entrado, si Moon lo veía no sabia exactamente que pasaría. Pero desafortunadamente la salida quedaba bastante lejos de la entrada a pesar de que estaba a un lado, después de todo era una casa de los espejos en forma de laberinto y Kaoru no encontró a nadie que no fuera su reflejo hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Por su parte la hermana menor había vuelto a hacer fila y había convencido a Moon de que le diera su lugar cuando alguien mas salió para que la pequeña pudiera entrar a buscar a su hermano quien aparentemente se había perdido porque no salía aun.

Finalmente luego de chocar varias veces y elegir el camino incorrecto otras cuantas Kaoru encontró al chico de capa negra sentado a la mitad de una gran habitación con ocho espejos a los lados.

-Nekozawa! Te encontré! Moon esta afue…

-Afuera, si la ví cuando Kirimi salía… entonces volvi a entrar y pensaba esperar hasta que se fuera… no te preocupes por ella, no pienso jugarle otra broma…

-¡Estas loco verdad! Moon se la pasa casi todo el día hablando sobre ti con Haruhi, inclusive sigue faltando a la clase de historia con el pretexto de que no le agrada!

-La clase de historia?

-Siempre decía que esa clase le gustaba porque en ella estaba el chico del club de magia negra.

-Le… gustaba?

Kaoru tomo los segundos en que el otro no respondia para recobrar el aire y tratar de averiguar que espejo conduciría a la salida.

-Entonces que haces aquí?

-Le dije que esperara afuera hasta que volviera por ella.

-Crees que quiera verme?

-No soy una chica pero es lo mas seguro, por cierto casi se me escappa que Kirimi era tu hermana cuando…

-Es cierto! A donde se fue? Kirimi odia ir sola por en medio de una feria.

-Dijo que la sirvienta la estaba esperando y luego se fue.

-Kuretake? Ella no vino, yo andaba solo con ella, tengo que buscarla.

-¿Qué hay de Moon?

-Rayos!

-No te preocupes, yo la buscare, solo dime donde esta la salida de esta cosa para ir por Moon.

-Sígueme.

Moon ya había dejado pasar a tres personas delante de ella y el gemelo pelirojo aun no salía. Estaba considerando la idea de ir a ver como andaban los demás cuando escucho la voz de Kaoru que la llamaba y la apresuraba a entrar diciendo que él también entraría tan pronto como que alguien mas saliera.

Adentro no habia luz alguna y era fácil chocar con los espejos si no mantenías los brazos al frente todo el tiempo, pero Kirimi estaba acostumbrada a las casas oscuras y solitarias, el lugar perfecto para asustar a una chica que entraba sola sobre todo sabiendo que su hermano ya había asustado a la misma chica en situaciones similares, ¡Y que mejor cosa para asustar que no fuera un gato negro! Sii! Un aterrador, espeluznante gigante y deformado gato negro que sonaría peor a como se veria.

Mientras fingia correr a con la criada, había aventado a su muñeco de peluche a un bote de pintura negra y ahora estaba practicando sus maullidos aterradores que le salían naturalmente ¿Quién diría que el club de magia negra servía para algo? Y ese algo era hacer cabrear a las personas por… em bueno, digamos que por cosas tan _naturales y simples_.

Moon no veía a nadie mas que a muchas gemelas suyas a los lados, al frente, en el techo… de acuerdo si volteaba para abajo y veía un espejo por donde iba caminando confirmaría que el tipo que diseño aquello era un pervertido.

Acostumbrada a estar atenta en lugares como esos vio una figura distorsionada cuando llegaba a un gran sala, luego se escucharon varios maullidos también distorsionados… era el colmo! Otra estúpida broma como esta? Así que siguió por una de las salidas de la sala que conducía a una habitación mas pequeña, al entrar vio a alguien que tenia puesta una capa negra, creía que estaba alucinando pero en realidad era culpa de los espejos, porque Umehito no estaba ahí sino a unas cuantas salas de distancia, aun así la llamo como si pudiera verla o tal vez él también la veía en algún espejo frente a él. Los maullidos no pararon durante todo ese tiempo, pero no parecía que fuera Umehito el que los producía. Luego de un rato un coro de maullidos respondió al terrible maullido inicial y luego se escucho como una niña gritaba.

Al mismo tiempo que se producía el grito Nekozawa desaparecía de la visión de Moon y esta corri también de donde provenía pensando en la pequeña pone apodos que había entrado no hace mucho. Y por mero instinto recordando algunas cosas se aseguro de que Beelzenef se mantuviera en su mano todo el tiempo.

La pequeña rubia había estado maullando como de vez en cuando lo hacia su hermano, lo que no sabia era que aquel sonido era una irresistible melodía para los gatos de verdad que respondían al llamado y seguían a quien lo produjera. Cuando menos lo pensó estaba rodeada de regordetes y pulgosos gatos de feria que habían logrado encontrarla, entonces gritó esperando que alguien la escuchara…

Nekozawa había corrido desesperado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que su disfraz se había atorado en un espejo roto, resbalando y quedando lejos, cuando llego con su hermana descubrió que los gatos estaban a su alrededor y la niña había pintado, por alguna extraña razón a su peluche de negro. La levantó en brazos y después de todo tuvo que salir de la casa de los espejos sin saber si Moon estaba allí o no…

Sin embargo, debo aclarar que desde la vista de Luna, que estaba a un espejo de distancia de ellos y la pandilla de gatos, era Dren el que procurara a la niña y el que luego salía sin mirar a su alrededor… La chica se cansó de buscarlos, a Dren y a su hermanita, a Nekozawa y a Kaoru que también había desaparecido dejándola sola.


	10. De deudas, sombras y pensamientos raros

De apuestas, retos, sombras y pensamientos distorsionados…

Esta bien, ssoy consciente de que exagere en el tema de la feria...

_**Soundtrack?: **_**escuchen la cancion de Katy Perry **_**Last Friday para la primera parte y la segunda mmm Flowers for a ghost de Triving Ivory.**_

**Advertencia: **supongo que si no les gusta ver o imaginarse a un par de personajes ebrios no les agradara mucho este capitulo… pero ustedes saben, porque…

**PSD: es **penúltimo capitulo! °O°

* * *

Luna había hallado la salida luego de un rato, afuera Kaoru tampoco aparecía y opto por ir con los demás chicos sin preocuparse demasiado por el gemelo.

-Moonie-chan?- la miraba algo extrañado el shota que cargaba un enorme conejo de peluche, al parecer Mori le había ganado a Hikaru quien se veía un tanto apagado -¿Qué te paso?

Luna no se había dado cuenta que en la casa de los espejos se le habían caído los premios que había ganado y que el sombrero prestado estaba a punto de correr la misma suerte, por si fuera poco el alaciado estaba por perder todo su encanto y ya se le saltaban algunos rizos.

-¿Qué… ah, esto estuve siguiendo a Kaoru por la casa de los espejos y al ultimo al muy inútil se le ocurrió abandonarme!

-Oye, por cierto ¿Qué hay entre mi poco atractivo gemelo y tu?

-¿De qué estas hablando? Solo fui con él porque Tamaki y Kyouya estaban… ¿y esos dos?

Tamaki danzaba feliz con una botella en la mano y la camisa desabotonada mientras que Kyouya no dejaba de reír cada que veía a una chica pasar.

_Haruhi´s interruption._

-No les hagas caso… dejalos disfrutar mientras pueden. ¬`-´¬

-Ah… como sea, por alguna razón en la casa de los espejos crei ver a Umehito, y a un gato negro, pero… - la chica se quedó pensando un segundo lo raro que había sido todo lo que vio en la casa de los espejos, aunque fue ella misma la que dijo mas tarde que todo parecía ser solo una coincidencia -al final resulto ser Dren que intentaba asustarme y luego salvo a su hermanita, una pequeña rubia de… una manada de gatos pulgosos?- había terminado sin creerse así misma convencida que debió de haber visto mal por alguno de todos los espejos distorsionadores.

Cuando terminó de hablar Haruhi y Hikaru voltearon a verse como diciendo "ya la rego!", pero Moon estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en lo sucedido como para notar este pequeño gesto. Y fue hasta que Kaoru apareció con un aspecto peor al de la chica que alguien volvió a hablar.

-Hay estabas…-empezó su gemelo pero Luna lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-¡Quien te crees que eres para abandonarme a mitad de una estúpida casa rara!- había empezado violenta pero conforme siguió fue bajando la voz cada vez más- estaba preocupada… por saber donde estabas! Y… y luego, ese inútil apareció por ahí… y hubiera querido que alguien me acompañara… porque… porque él ni siquiera estaba ahí realmente… estaba sola y no sabia por donde era la salida, solo pude abrazar a ese estúpido muñeco y seguir a quien sea que estuviera gritando, solo eso, porque no quería quedarme… sola.

-Moon…

-Olvídalo… solo, solo estoy exagerando de nuevo… a propósito, qué la paso a tu cabello?

-Eeeemm, no quieres saber como es que un chico de cabello rojo lo pinta de negro estando en una feria… o salta de un paracaídas involuntaria pero obligadamente... ¬¬

Para entonces todos los demás trataban de no reírse con el aspecto del gemelo pero al final, cuando empezó a rascarse por encima del bigote falso con las uñas rosas se vio tan gracioso que todos (hasta los dos alegres) comenzaron a reírse.

-Hermano… jaja… perdón… deberías verte en un espejo… tal vez deberían tomarle una foto!- y volvió a estallar en risas.

Haruhi se le había adelantado y ya estaba tratando de subirlas al fabecook ( XD ¿Qué querían? No puedo plagiar al Facebook!) cuando Tamaki se acercaba a Kaoru y le mostraba su móvil con el perfil actualizado y su foto.

-¿¡Que diantres me paso! T^T

-Halu… digo Ha-ru-chan, podrías aiudalnos, a-a a que quede bien ¿por favol Haru-chan ?- Tamaki hablaba algo ¿distorsionado?

-Oie, Tama-tama, donde dejaste la botella?- Kyouya luchaba por mantenerse en pie mientras seguía a Tamaki.

-Ky-ou-ya-ya deja de ebeber… por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- y corrió a abrazarlo mientras que los demás también se amontonaban y terminaron tirándolo, cuando se levantaron, Tamaki le hizo una seña a Haruhi- las tomaste?

-Sip, ya quiero ver cuando esta consciente y se vea…

-También tómanos una a cada uno!

Y así lo hicieron: Hooney salía con el peluche gigante, Mori estaba en un puesto de lentes y llevaba unos puestos que decían "soy sexy", Hikaru aparecía gritando al ver el aspecto de Kaoru, Tamaki besaba a su "dulce botella", Kyouya estaba sonriendo (OMFG! Quiero esa foto XD), ella misma aparecía dos veces, una con peluca comiendo un helado y otra sin peluca tratando de ganar un premio y Moon había querido aparecer cargando a Beelzenef pero no lo había encontrado así que solo aparecía saliendo de una puerta con sonrisa extraña.

-~~~~~~~~~~~~+.+.+.+.+.+...+..+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-

Una vez terminado aquello y con sus "padres" un tanto mas conscientes se dividieron en dos grupos: uno para volver a Kaoru a la normalidad y otro para buscar al muñeco maldito que nadie sabía como había terminado en manos de Moon.

-Entonces, él te lo dio cuando…

-Emmm, el día de la broma de Halloween.

-¿Y lo has traído contigo todo este tiempo? ¿¡Como no quieres tener mala suerte entonces? ¡Estas loca, esa cosa solo trae problemas!

-¿Y donde lo perdiste Moonie-chan?

-Debí haberlo soltado dentro de la casa de los espejos… Tamaki, deja de gritar, llamas aun mas la atención.

-Dudo que eso sea posible- y Mori tenia razón, todos ya los miraban por donde pasaran.

-Ustedes y sus extrañas costumbres del club!

-TGIF!

-¿Qué?

-Nada, tú sigue buscando.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, en las tiendas y locales de la feria Haruhi hacia otro de sus milagros con la imagen arreglando a Kaoru.

-Cepillo.

-Cepillo.

-Chicle.

-Chicle.

-Aromatizante.

-Piña o Aloe "beba".

-mmm, el verde.

-Haruhi, te recuerdo que el cabello debe ir rojo, no azu…

-Shh! Yo se lo que hago!

Media hora después…

Kaoru lucia lo mejor parecido a su gemelo que se podía lograr con cosas de una feria y los demás regresaban sin haber encontrado nada.

-¡Te ves bien!

-Es sarcasmo?

-No, les fue mejor que a nosotros!

-… que quieres decir?

-Lo encontraron?

-No, a propósito, gran trabajo Haruhi.

Estaban por irse cuando un señor que había estado en un puesto de comida los detuve y le hablo a Moon que ya para entonces no llevaba ni el cabello alaciado ni sombrero de bruja.

-Tú eres la "señorita oscuridad"? Me dijeron que le entregara esto a una chica con cabello lacio, sombrero de bruja y vestida de negro, no hay nadie mas vestida de negro.

-Supongo…- y recibió a Beelzenef que tenia escrito "no me pierdas!" por la espalda -señor ¿Quién le entrego esto? Un chico vestido con una capa negra o uno de cabello rubio?

El señor lo pensó, el chico tenia cabello rubio pero luego de que se lo dio se puso una capa negra y se fue de la mano con una niña también rubia.

-Uno de cabello rubio, aunque después de eso se puso…

-Muy bien, muy bien, gracias por devolvernos el títere de mi amiga, pero sabe? Ese títere trae mala suerte, si fuera usted me iría y mejor revisaba que mi auto no estuviera en llamas.- Haruhi despidió al hombre y luego le pidió a Tamaki que se fueran.

-¿Quieren venir a mi casa?- ofreció el jefe.

-Pijamada con Haru y Moonie-chan!-respondieron los gemelos.

-Ni siquiera…

-… lo piensen.

-Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo…

-… tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Hooney estar cansado.

-Yo debo acompañarlo a su casa.

-Yo llevo a Haruhi a la suya- sugirió Moon- me queda cerca.

Así Tamaki y Kyouya se quedaron solos esperando a que los respectivos coches llegaran por ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kyou…

-Gracias, pero la próxima vez, vamos a la playa-

-¬¬… _maldito Kyouya inconforme!_

* * *

**2**

¿Quién diablos había devuelto el títere? ¿Nekozawa había estado ese día realmente en la casa de los espejos? Pensándolo un poco:

Tanto Dren como Nekozawa la llamaban "señorita oscuridad" (_1° error_)

No sabia realmente de quien era hermana Kirimi (_2° error_)

Ambos solían disculparse de la misma manera, las pocas veces que lo hacían (_3° error_)

Aunque lo paresca, en realidad odian molestar a las personas (_4° error_)

(_recuerdan el 5°?_)

Como sea, todo eso fue lo que impulso a Moon a poner anuncios en la escuela," ¿Quién lo regreso? Y tú sabes a que me refiero" pero nadie los contesto o bien porque no sabían de que hablaba esa chica rara y siempre andaba vestida de negro o morado, o bien porque los únicos que sabían a que se refería no iban a contestarle.

Hasta que un día cierta pequeña rubia fue al club de Hosts..

-Que es eso Cosplay?- la niña señalaba uno de los anuncios que Luna estaba quitando.

-Umm? No es nada, quería saber si alguien sabia sobre quien me había devuelto Beelzenef… claro que tú no sabes que es un Beelzenef.

-Nii-san?

-Tu hermano?

-Hablas de el muñeco que…

-Hey, Kirimi!- gritaba Hikaru justo para interrumpir a la única persona que le diría quien era quien- ¿Qué heces por aquí? Moon ¿ya te habían presentado a kirimi?

-No, creo que no, pero ya me llama "cosplay"

-Vine siguiendo a oni-chan, pensé que estaría por aquí.

-_Quien sea que sea, su hermano conoce bien a los Hosts, o pasa buen tiempo aquí?_

-No, no lo he visto, pero seguro que… bueno, no deberías andar por todo el instituto tú sola.

-Yo se como cuidarme! Son ustedes los que siempre hacen que las personas se sientan mal! Mh!- alzó la cabeza y luego se dio media vuelta para salir del tercer salón de música -por cierto cosplay, oni-chan fue el que te dio a Beelzenef!- y luego desapareció corriendo.

Sin embargo Moon había entendido que él se lo había dado el día de la feria, no que él **se lo había dado.**

Ese día la chica no había tenido trabajo, Dren no había ido y nadie la quería cerca así que se fue temprano.

* * *

-Bien, empecemos!- suena la voz de Tamaki aunque no se ve su rostro.

-Esto es tú culpa, tú culpa, inútil Tamaki!- Haruhi estaba a un lado de su sempai y lo golpeaba con manotazos de desesperación que en realidad no dolían.

-Jefe…

-… y que se supone que vamos a hacer?- los gemelos estaban en frente de él.

-Haruhi tiene razón, esta vez lo arruinaste- Kyouya sonaba terriblemente frio.

-Tamaki-sempai lo arruinó! Arruinó, arruinó!- y cada vez que Honey hablaba se escuchaba a Mori asentir.

_Película mental de Tamaki._

_Es un cuento donde todos acusan al rey (él) de haber ofendido a la Luna, luego unos perros lo persiguen y al final el pueblo lo persigue y encierran al rey en un calabozo. Sin embargo luego de eso el pueblo descubre que la Luna a desaparecido… etoo, fin?_

-Muchas gracias chicos… y Haruhi.

-Oigan!- surgió una voz de la nada- tengo una idea!

-Oye Hikaru tú dijiste eso?

-No.

-Mori?

-No.

-Kyouya?

-Nooo!

-Hooney, Kaoru, Haruhi?

-No- unísono.

-Entonces quien hablo?

-fui yo!-se volvió a escuchar, los chicos (y Haruhi) debían de dejar de tener reuniones secretas en cuartos completamente oscuros.

-¿Quién eres?-Tamamki volteó a todas partes-Kyouya enciende la luz.

-Luces encendidas.

-Aaaahhh! ¿Qué les pasa me quieren dejar ciego?

-Dren ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba por ahí cuando los escuche hablar.

-¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?- Haruhi seguía molesta con él.

Dren se tallaba los ojos, la luz no le gustaba y no se acostumbraría a ella fácilmente nunca.

-Quería pedirles un favor.

-Otro- digamos que Tamaki no estaba en estados de animo como para hacer favores.

-Es algo sencillo.

-Ya tienes una gran deuda con los hosts Dren- kyouya siempre con las cuentas.

-Por favor, quería… bueno, Moon…

Y cuando Kaoru lo escucho mencionarla se puso furioso, de nuevo ese tonto persiguiéndola mientras ella ni si quiera sabia que hacer.

-Déjala en paz!

-Kaoru… ¿Qué quieres Dren?- Tamaki parecía serio, estaba tratando de ayudar a Moon, no a Dren.

-Queria ver… si podían hacerme una cita con Moon.

-Ella no quedrá- debatió Hikaru.

-Tal vez no simplemente porque si, pero escuche que Kirimi le había dicho que su hermano le había devuelto a Beelzenef y Moon cree…

-Que Dren es su hermano…- Haruhi entendió que Dren quería aprovecharse de ese detalle.

-Dren, ¿estas consiente que entre los hosts nos cuidamos unos a otros? Y que mas aun no dejamos que nadie lastime a nuestras chicas?- Tamaki odiaba a las personas que se aprovechaban de otras, pero la suplica del chico le había dado una idea.

-Suenas como un…

-Te haré una cita con Moon, le diré que tú le devolviste su muñeco maldito, pero solo si tú arreglas todo esto, hazla sentir bien, no la hagas llorar y si ella llora… bueno técnicamente es mi hija y no querrás saber lo que te pasa si la haces llorar…

-Esta bien, solo que no haya demasiada luz… odio la luz y a ella no le queda bien.

-Entonces por qué estas vestido así?

-Por ella.

-Mas te vale saber lo que haces, Haruhi, por favor llama a Moon.

* * *

Arreglaron un pequeño saloncito con una mesa para dos, solo una vela para la iluminación y rosas alrededor para que tuviera un buen toque, le dijeron a Moon que Dren le había pedido una cita en forma de agradecimiento, ella acepto diciendo que no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Antes de que el chico se fuera a esperarla Tamaki lo detuvo.

-Oye "Dren" te contaré un secreto sobre Moon, odia quedarse sola, no lo arruines.

-Gracias por todo, no lo haré, ya lo he arruinado suficiente.

* * *

Wuhuhuhu! logre terminarlo! *o* lei el comentario sobre el capitulo anterior, revisare todo el texto, Graias por sus reviews y si hay algun error comentenme para poder arreglarlo antes de que deje el fic completamente en manos de quien busque algo especificamente como esto!


	11. Final adorable en la oscuridad

chicas y tal vez uno que otro chico perdido, terricola o extraterrestre,a todo aquel que halla tenido la paciencia de esperar y leer este fic hasta el final le agradezco!

¿Resumen? si porque no, bueno para no hacer mucho spoiler solo aclarare que hay quienes pueden verse _adoables en la oscuridad_ tal es el caso que esa idea inspiro este fic desde hace casi un año, mi amor por Nekozawa *¬* y mi trauma que estaba segura me llevaria con este fic.

Un ultimo disclaimer: los personajes originales pertenecen a su respectivo creador u.u y solo por curiosidad... alguien se ha preguntado que pasaria si le "prestaran" un anime o manga a un fan por un dia?

PSD: este ultimo capitulo te recuerda a **tí**, como terminaste en todo eso enredo.

* * *

**Adorable en la oscuridad.**

"_Ahora andaba por el corredor hasta llegar al pequeño salon que tienegrandes ventanales hacia el jardínprincipal._

_Tamaki ni me habia dicho practicamente nada, solo habia sonreido y confesado que por fin cumplliria su promesa, aquel pequeño favor que me debia por hacer que Nekozawa se fuera del club la primera vez que lo|visité._

_ya habia olvidado loque le pedí aquella vez y no estaba segura si ahora er a yo quien aceptaba una peticion o volvia a depender de los chicos._

_Como sea,todoeste tonto monologo normalmente me haria mal, pero está lloviedo...siempre creí que la lluvia limiabala tierra de problemas al igual que a las personas las obligaba a desahogarse."_

Sientes que tus dedos tambalean al contact de la peillade metal, esta fria y la| puerta|rechina ligeramente al abrirla. Sabes que no es el tercer salon de musica pero reconoces al instante que la sala fue arreglada de la misma forma en que lo haria el Club de Hosts para una cita importante; tal vez lo er y seria esa la razon para que un único par de velas ilumine la mesa y al chico que espera con ojos luminosos sentado en ella.

-Moon- te llama y sonrie algo nervioso.

-Dren- contestas de la misma manera y caminas hacia él.

Como si fuera obligatorio describes su figura una vez mas: el cabello rubio en una melena que cae hasta sus oidos, grandes ojos azules, demasiado azules como para perderse en ellos; y esa sonrisa, algo falsa algo misteriosa, que solo te inspira desconfiansa; sin embargo, el chico te extiende la mano y contradices tus pensamientoss igual que él contradice sus acciones.

Tomas asiento y comienzan a hablar... lo normal en na cita.

y ¿Qué puedes decir? Quela coomida ha estado deliciosa? Que la sala quedó bien arreglada? Que se ve mejor sólo ahi frente a la luz de las velas sin tratar de molestarte o simplemente sin obserarte de la jodida manera en que te habia visto desde un principio y que tanto habias detestado? Mentirte a ti misma y fingir que no te ha agradado? ... a pesar de no ser quien tú quisieras... etas feliz y de algún modo triste.

-Moon- el chico te observa y pregunta lo que tanto temías que preguntara - yo... te gusto? o solohiciste est por compasión?- baja la mirada al ver que no respondes.

Y tú, inutil para habar con la verdad, disfrutas el verlo asi unos segundos para luego contestar cn las pocas palabras que te vienen a la mente.

-No... nosé... quiero... quiero pensarlo- Y ahi estas de nuevo, mintiendote porque no lo soportas, no soportas ese maldit habito de amar tanto a un chico llegas al punto de ser masoquista por él y al final decides que es mejor que se alejen de ti para que no puedas erirlos, mas.

-Esta bien- asiente y momentos mas tarde se retira con la excusa de necesita ir al baño.

...

Hazlo, das cuenta de tu error justo despues de cometerlo... otra vez, y otra vez no has alcanzado a corregirlo en el mismo instante... Esperas un tiepo, pero el chico no regresa y te convences de lo mal que te has portado y de lo tonta que fuiste... no mas bien de lo cruel que fuiste por haber aepado venir a esta cita si sabas que terminaria asi.

Un escalofrio te recorre, pera a pesar de ello decides sali al jardin, la luvia empapa tu vestido y las diferentes capas de tela se pegan a tu piel al igual que el cabello que sabes se esponjará despues de esto... cae un trueno que te hace abrazar tus brazos, pero luego deja de importarte y te quedas ahi sin siquiera sollozar, pero aterrada por el sonido de los truenos. Solo alcanzas a murmurar lo primero que se le ocurre a tu imaginación...

-Ahi están... de nuevo diciéndome que me equivoqué.

En la sala,alguien ha venido a visitar a quien se supone estaria ahí, pero no encuentra a nadie y se sorprende de que la ventana este abierta. El chico sale esperando ver a alguien paseando por los jardines,sin embargo de nuevo no hay nadie, aun asi busca y busca hasta que entre dolorosas gotas de lluvia ve un bulto húmedo sentado en el pasto y sin querer mirarlo; la| chica abraza sus piernas y esconde la cabeza con las rodilla y los codos. Se le acerca.

_So..._

Luego de un tiempo de haber abandonado tus pensamintos en la luvia te olvidasde la tristeza y los errores, ahora tienes miedo, el miedo que te da el estar sola por haber apartado a quien te importa y ahora tener que soportar la tormenta por capricho. No te mueves, pues los truenos pararalizan tus nervios cada 4 segundos... pero por un momento crees sentir que la lluvia ha parado y ... tal vez lo ha hecho! asi queliberas tus brazos y te dignas a alzar los ojos.

Ahí esta, ese bobo manto negro que solia ocultar demasiadas cosas...recuerdas que nunca te preguntaste el por qué lo usaba, pero ahora lo entiendes... no lleva el cabello azabache, pero definitivamente es él.

-Nekozawa sempai- murmuras incredula - Umehito!- y te paras, abrazándolo, aferrándote a él y prometiendo ante las gotas de lluvia como testigos que no lo volveras a dejar ir... porque ya habias cometido ese error varias veces y aun así ahí estaba él, cuidándote, callando lasvoces de los truenos y remplazándolas con la suya.

-Aquí estoy- Y no te importa si es damasiado o si (inclusive con el manto cubriéndolos) alguien pudiera verlos, abrazas su cuello y besas su mejilla al momento que una lagrima resvala por a tuya.

-Nekozawa, yo... perdón...

Y él responde com esperabas que lo hiciera, te besa haciendo desaparecer el frio de lluvia. Cuando se separan es él quien trata de disculparse pera esta vez tú lo callas y luego de un rato asi se han desahogado y notan que siguen bajo la lluvia mientras que a unos rapidos pasos, la sala sigue arreglada para na cita.

* * *

Tiempo despues cuando le preguntas sobre ello, él dice que lo hizo... por tí, porque (apresurada y equivocadamente) le habias dicho que no lo queras cercacuando andaba como un solitario acompañante de las sombras cuando en realidadcreias que se veia adorable en la oscuridad.

**Fin**

* * *

TT°TT fin?

Asi es...o con algo de tiempo libre enlas vacaciones tal vez no...puede que halla algun extra.


End file.
